


Friends to Something More

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Chikara reveals the actual truth of when he started having feelings for you in a picture-perfect moment that has you swooning.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Kudos: 20





	Friends to Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” you furrow your brows as you say this, but Ennoshita cannot take your pout seriously. He cups your face in his hand and presses his lips to yours.

“And I told you that I wouldn’t fall in love with a friend, but here we are.”

Ennoshita holds you tight against his chest. You and him, standing in the middle of this stranded park on a Sunday evening. It’s something ripped from a movie.

“Chika, when did you know you started to like me?” He’s about to melt right here and right now as your eyes are fixed onto his and you look just like a puppy with your eyes as wide as saucers and—

“Chika?”

“Right.” You’ve probably asked for this story so many times over, but it’s just as magical when he says it. “I think it was when,” he pauses to think and look up at the sky and he leaves his head at that angle. “I think it was when I first saw you.”

You loop your arms up so that your elbows rest on his shoulders. “Chikara, is that true? You’ve never told me that before.”

“I know. I’ve been lying when I said I liked you after you started showing up to our games. I think when I saw you in our first year classroom, by October, I was already crushing on you.” Small patches of crimson dust his cheeks in embarrassment. 

Your mouth gapes at the realization and you slap his arm. “Chika, that was months before you even started talking to me! How come you never said anything?”

“Because you are so pretty and I would’ve gotten tongue-tied. Thank God for Nishinoya bringing you to one of our games.” Ennoshita lands a kiss on your nose and a smile ensues after he leans back.

You connect your hands at the base of his neck and connect your lips to his, as soft as an angel’s touch. “Well, I’m glad I came. I definitely wanted to check out the cute boy I always saw in the back of the classroom and his cute face and handsome body.” He shakes his head at your compliments. “Even after I told you not to fall in love with me, I fell for you too. Who would’ve guessed that we’d end up together?”


End file.
